A Slightly Different Ron Weasley
by Krystallyne W
Summary: Everything is fine in the Potterworld until Ron starts acting... strangely. What has happened to him! OC


_A Slightly Different Ron Weasley_

Chapter 1

It was another quiet evening as the girl with glossy, curly red hair and sapphire blue eyes looked out from her balcony. She sighed, depressed.

"Harry... Oh! if only I could meet you... and be with you. I think my life would be perfect only then."

The girl was none other than Krystallyne Magestica Windmover. Yes, Windmover - the richest family in the world. Be that was merely a facade. The family may have been rich in monetary concerns, but behind the veil of pretty things, there reigned a terrible secret.

Kryssie, as she liked to be called, put a hand to her back and felt the searing pain that followed. Her mother was an alcoholic and on many nights much like this one, a whip of punishment was brought upon the girl. Her father merely watched in amusement.

Kryssie walked back indoors. Her room was filled with Harry Potter memorabilia, including several limited editions of each book - almost all still wrapped. She had everything imaginable from posters, to bedsheets, pajamas, and even underwear. Maybe one of the only things not Harry Potter was a lone wooden unicorn music box. The box had been passed down in her family for generations and she was enchanted by the melody from it.

"Unicorn, unicorn. If only someone would hear my plea. I want out of this... this disaster! This pain! What havoc! Why has it been bestowed unto me?"

Her words couldn't have been heard by anyone, but yet they were. Suddenly, a shimmering light appeared forth from the box. For a breif second, the image of the unicorn disappeared, yet it was replaced by a giant horse now in front of Kryssie.

"Oh! Unicorn!"

The unicorn heard Kryssie's plea. It spoke no words, yet Kryssie understood what it said. She helped herself onto the back of the majestic creature. There were rays of streaming, glittering purple light as the horse flew out from the balcony. They travelled only a minute before coming to a rest above the ocean. The ocean went on for miles and miles, but Kryssie understood their exact location - the Bermuda Triangle! It was thought to only be a myth, but she felt it was that place. Before one word could form from her, a portal of white light opened before them and they disappeared together into it.

-----

"Ron! Rooon! Wake up! It's time for breakfast already, really!"

Krystallyne heard the voice booming just above her ears. Really, that Harry needed to quiet down a bit. Wait. Harry? She quickly rose, making sure to smack foreheads with Harry in doing so. They both let out appropriate "ow's".

"Ron. Make sure to be a bit more careful next time..." Harry rubbed his head where a light red spot had formed.

"Ron...?" Kryssie looked down. ...No boobs! And... ...new findings between her legs. No way. She ran over to the mirror and saw that it was true...

She was in the body of Ron Weasley!

Harry was staring at her. "Ron...? Are you okay...?"

Kryssie coughed. She tried to remain calm and act as much like Ron as she could remember. "Of course. Uh, I'll get dressed now."

After Kryssie had successfully dressed(a feat which took a few extra moments in finding exactly where the clothes had been laid) they made their way to the dining hall. When they arrived at the Gryffindor table, everyone was already there and they were late.

Hermione didn't look too happy. "It took you two long enough. I didn't want to start eating without you though." Kryssie and Harry looked at her plate of uneaten food, which she suddenly dug her fork into an egg and chewed on happily. They sat down, but almost as soon as Kryssie sat down, she suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Bloody... I'm feeling a bit... sick..." She quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Really, that boy..."

Harry looked concerned. "I think I'll go follow him. He hasn't been acting himself..."

It was a good thing that Ron-Kryssie left when she did because as she exited the room she noticed she had turned back into her original body. "Ah. I'm me...? What happened... This is so strange!" She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Harry there! She gasped.

"Uhm... Hello. Did you see a guy with red hair come through here just now?" He asked.

"Uh..." She only stuttered and she couldn't help it. Harry seemed to be staring at her. He looked to be studying her. And was he... blushing!

"I guess not... ...I haven't seen you before. Are you new? What's your name?"

Should she tell him? But why had she transformed back? Who knew how long it would last too! Well, there was no harm she guessed. "Krystallyne... Krystallyne Magestica Windmover."

"Beautiful..." Harry looked enchanted by the name and spaced out for a second. "Uhm. Well, excuse me. I have to go look for my friend. If you find Ron Weasley, tell him that Harry's looking for him. See you later!"

"See you..." Kyrssie repeated. That means they would see each other again. Was this feeling in her heart her destiny? It felt heavy, yet warm and she wanted to talk more and more with Harry. Seeing and knowing him in person was so much different than reading about Harry in the books. She wanted to know more.

She was falling in love with him.

And maybe... maybe he was even falling in love with her.

-----

Kryssie was unsure of how long this transformation into her original body would last for. She wondered why she had turned into herself. And then she wondered of what exactly happened to Ron!

She didn't want to just stand there and took off walking a bit. Suddenly, though, she felt the same nuseau as before. She looked down at her body to notice that she had once again become Ron! She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Hermione.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for the first class, right?"

Ron-Kryssie shook his head and then Harry approached from the other direction.

"There you are, Ron! Are you feeling okay?"

"Uhm, yes. I think I'll be fine."

They headed over to the Potions classroom where Professor Snape was.

The class was conducted well and Kryssie was more than relieved that she didn't turn back into her original body during the middle of it all. It was hard hiding her enthusiasm during the class. It was her first time learning any sort of magic!

After the class, the three were chit-chatting for a bit. Harry started the conversation.

"I saw this new girl when I went to look for you, Ron. Her name is Krystallyne. Have you heard anything about her?"

"N-no! I haven't a clue!"

Hermione chimed in, "You would think they would tell us about a new student. What did she look like?"

"Beautiful..." Harry breathed the word slowly, but quickly regained composure. "I-I mean, she had nice hair. Very nice hair. It was really red, long, and curled a tiny bit. Stands out pretty well, if you ask me. Don't need a bright room to notice her"

"What does that mean?" Ron-Kryssie retorted.

"Uh... Well, she just had hair that made her stand out a lot. Because it was so bright."

"Well, it was quite insulting."

"Ron, why do you care...?"

"Harry...! Oh..!" Kryssie was angry! How could Harry be so rude and insulting toward her! She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't! She was unable to stop herself from what happened next.

"Why did I have to fall in love with a jerk like you!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. Harry took a step back.

Oh crap! She just announced her love for Harry!

But in Ron's body!

to be continued...

Hey, y'all! Hope you enjoyed! R/R please! I love to hear how you guys liked it and all:D! Good comments always give me inspiration to write more, more, more!


End file.
